On se remplit l'estomac sans ses doigts
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueil de drabbles ou ficclets sur Gintama
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Trop parfait

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Gintama appartient à un sin….euh à Hideaki Sorachi

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Couple :** Euh….Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tiens bien ta fourchette quand tu manges »

Les Yato avaient deux particularités : Ils se battaient très bien au point d'être des bêtes à tuer et ils mangeaient beaucoup. Ainsi, même chez des psychopathes comme Kamui, l'estomac primait d'abord. Ainsi, après avoir effectué une mission pour les Harusame, il rentra et alla se rassasier l'estomac. Il faisait souvent ça quand il savait que le chef – l'espèce de gros thon – arriverait pour discuter avec. Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, vu que le chef des Harusame fit son apparition et fut obligé de supporter un Kamui se goinfrant plus qu'autre chose. Il détestait ce gosse. Non seulement il était puissant, beau, fort, et fou, mais en plus, tout ce qu'il faisait le réussissait. Même manger avec beauté. Sa manière de tenir les baguettes était irréprochable. Il fallait vite que le chef des Harusame s'en débarrasse. De toute urgence. Ce type là était trop parfait. Il allait lui apporter des ennuis.

Fin


	2. Moi, Shinpachi

**Titre de la fanfic :** Moi, Shinpachi

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Gintama appartient à un fou. Dont j'ai la flemme de me rappeler du nom

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Dans mon assiette ».

Moi, Shinpachi, je n'ai pas de chance. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eut. Déjà que parfois on me remplace par des lunettes…

Mais chaque jour, à un certain moment de la journée, c'est pire que tout. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je vais souvent chez Gin-san en fait, malgré son caractère un peu fou.

Moi, Shinpachi, je n'ai pas de chance. Car j'ai hérité d'une sœur qui ne sait pas cuisiner, et qui est bien trop violente pour qu'on lui refuse quoique ce soit. Aussi, chaque jour, dans mon assiette, il y a une espèce de tas de cendre, que je me force à manger.

Fin


	3. Perdu

**Titre de la fanfic :** Perdu

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Gintama appartient à un fou. Dont j'ai la flemme de me rappeler du nom

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfictions sur le thème « Je compte jusqu'à cinq et à trois on pars »

Le Shinsengumi était en mission spéciale et très périlleuse : Si jamais ils se rataient, tout allait pêter et ils se loupaient. Et forcément le Shogun allait être bien déçu.

Ainsi, ils avançaient à petit pas, tout doucement, Hijikata tentant d'ignorer les remarques idiotes et sadiques d'Okita.

Puis, ce fut l'heure du grand tir :

- Je compte jusqu'à cinq et on tire.

Okita approuva mollement avec la tête et se mit en place avec son bazooka.

- 1…2…..3

Et Okita appuya sur la détente, faisant échouer toute la mission, ou tout du moins, en la rendant des plus abruties comme d'habitude.

- OKITA QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU ?! J'AVAIS DIT TIRER A CINQ !

- Normalement c'est à trois. Alors j'ai tiré à trois, Hijikata-san.

Hijikata maudit Okita et se jura mais un peu tard qu'il ne compterait plus jusqu'à cinq pour éviter de froisser cet imbécile de Sougô.

Puis, ils eurent à refaire une mission.

De nouveau, difficile, longue, laborieuse. Et lorsque ce fut le tir final Hijikata annonça :

- Je compte jusqu' à trois et on tire.

De nouveau, le premier capitaine de division approuva la tête.

- 1…..2…..3….

Tout le monde tira. Sauf le plus important qui ne bougea pas. La mission devint de nouveau un chaos d'enfer

- OKITAAAAAAA !

- Je croyais que vous vouliez qu'on tire à cinq, vu que la dernière fois vous aviez fait ça.

Hijikata en bava encore longtemps avec la bêtise – ou le sadisme plutôt – de cet abruti de Sougô.

Fin


End file.
